Broken Gamer
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: Issei with Gamer powers
1. Chapter 1

**_Finally got around to rewriting this. Shoutout to Seerking, RedBurningDragon, and Rogue H. Dragoon. I have come to realize that I write best on the laptop instead of the phone, doesn't necessarily mean that their will be more updates but when I do write they are probably gonna get uploaded more quickly. This is mainly to get you all ready for the remake of my Gamer fanfic. And to the person that said to make a system, I did have one, I just didn't know how to actually continue the story. Here I am going to list the character, and then their class. Probably not gonna be updated over Christmas break, gonna be visiting my parents in the Panhandle. But yeah, at Santa Fe now for Game design with a dick of a roommate, but here we I don't remember exactly what the confirmed name was but I do believe that it was, "Broken Gamer". Im also copying and pasting from Google docs onto something I had in the works for it a few monthes ago from the websites personal page thing._**

**Issei**

** Control type**

** Technique user**

** Rogue, swordsman hybrid**

** Craftsmen**

**Pascel**

** Technician**

** Craftsman**

** Support**

**Rogue Dragoon**

** Assassin**

** 2nd in command**

**Futaba**

** Information specialist**

** Support**

**Sistine (relatively new character)**

** White haired girl**

** Mage**

** Emearald eyes**

** Tragic past**

** Certified insane**


	2. The beginning

_**All right everyone, let's go. There are a few changes, but first, as usual. The shoutouts. Shoutout to SeerKing, RedBurningDragon, and Rague H. Dragoon. And I know its short, its mainly to set the stage so to speak. Now here we go.**_

**Gamer text**

_**Hyoudou household, 4 weeks before canon**_

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Control Rogue (Base HP of 100, base MP of 600)**

**Lvl: 16**

**(50 HP per level, 25 MP per level)**

**HP: 1000 (Regen of 15 per minute)**

**MP: 1400 (Regen of 30 per minute)**

**?: 1**

**Str: 5**

**Vit: 5 (20 HP per point)**

**Agi: 8**

**Sta: 10**

**Int: 20**

**(20 MP per point)**

**Wis: 20**

**Cha: 5**

**Ctrl: 40**

**Luk: .5**

**TITLES**

**[Tortured Beyond Belief Survivor]**

**Tortured as a kid. You hate seeing others be hurt, especially innocents. Permanently gain [Protective Aura]**

**-25% reputation gain with all**

**+5% reputation gain with trauma victims**

**[Betrayal At Youth]**

**Betrayed by one you trusted at a young age. You follow the philosophy of "until I know your motive you will betray me". Doesn't trust anyone that hasn't proven themselves or flat out told you why they want to be around you.**

**-30% reputation gain**

**[Broken]**

**Broken as a kid, left to become a tool, eventually regained emotions, but there's always something missing and others realize it. Doesn't recognize social cues.**

**-20% reputation gain.**

**Skills**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Turns your body into that of a videogame character.**

**[Ambidextrous] (Passive) Lvl. 49**

**Allows the use of non dominant hand for tasks.**

**Nondominant hand penalty is 51%**

**[Rhythm Echo] (Active) Lvl. 14**

**Walk in a seemingly random pattern to confuse enemies. May affect non-enemies as well.**

**[Protective Aura] (Legendary)**

**Active and Passive**

**(Active) Lvl. 6**

**Increase all stats so as to protect others.**

**(Passive) Lvl. Max**

**Those with trauma will flock to you. They will recognize you as a protector. But be warned. Protectors tend not to have a shoulder to lean on.**

**[Detect Bloodlust] (Passive) Lvl. 21**

**Allows you to detect bloodlust and the origin.**

**[Airstep] (Active) Lvl. 12**

**Condense air under your feet and use it as propulsion. **

**[Darkness] (Legendary Skill)**

**Locked for own safety. Grow to level 20**

**[Stealth] (Passive) Lvl. 24**

**Increase chances of not being noticed. Relies on users movements. +24% chance to not be noticed.**

**[Swordsmanship] (Passive) Lvl. 20**

**Comfortable wielding a sword or any type of blade really.**

**[Shortsword intermediate] (Passive) Lvl. 6**

**You have a lot of experience using everything from knives to shortswords.**

**[Throwing Weapons] (Passive) Lvl. 9**

**You are somewhat comfortable using small throwing weapons such as shuriken or kunai.**

**[Crafting Basics] (Passive) **

**You are easily able to craft beginner items… of all types… Blacksmithery, Alchemy, Tannery. If its medieval you can probably make it.**

**Fjakljdgflsjfkasdfjadsklfjkalsjdfkasjf**

**Lkasjdf;jfkdlsa**

**Asjfdklas Jfkl;jfk**

**Jkl;afsjfklasjfdklasjfaskljfkadsj**

**Sdfkj;sdfkj sldkfj**

**Fds;lasjflkajskl;f**

**?!ERROR?Q?!Kljf;**

**Dfjklajflkdsajfklasjf;kldsajf**

**Jasdjfdkalsdfj;asdjf**

**Hfal;sf**

**Fhalfjlk;as jfk**

**Jakfljasl;jfklas;jfkladsjfklasd;jfkladsjflksdjf;kjaslfl**

**Jasdil;asfjkd**

"Okay, what the actual fuck is up with that? It's always there, just staring at me. What are you? There are so many of my old skills sealed. Yet I know they wouldn't do that. Is it something I always had, but never recognized?"

**Items**

**[Old gear]**

**Sealed because your body cannot handle the enchantments and power restored by wearing even a single piece of your old equipment**

**Grow stronger.**

**[Necklace of Protection]**

**Blessed necklace used to help prevent panic attacks and ground the wielder to the present.**

"Yep looking good. That guy I rescued said that if I used this it would bring someone to me that would really help me, and that it would be someone looking to prove themselves. Alright let's do this." As I say this I flip the paper over and toss it on the ground. Making a wish. For a partner.

_**Sirzechs Mansion, Lounge Millicas POV**_

"Sirzechs, do you trust me?" my uncle Souji asks.

"Yes, but giving a summoning circle for my son to an unknown?" my dad asks.

"I reconized him from the battlefield, we crossed blades before. And you know the saying.."

"Fine, but if something happens, I blame you. You ready Millicas?"

"Yes Father, I'm ready to meet my contractor.


End file.
